Many luminescent low-molecular materials are slightly soluble, and film formation with use of the luminescent low-molecular materials is generally performed by vacuum evaporation. However, the vacuum evaporation method has many difficulties such as complicated process and need for a large evaporation apparatus. It is therefore desirable to easily form films of the luminescent materials by wet film formation.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an ink composition containing an organic material and a specific solvent that allows for coating as a technology of an ink composition that forms a light-emitting layer of an organic EL element. Patent Literature 2 discloses a luminescent ink composition for use of a wet process.
Moreover, for example, an anthracene derivative disclosed in Patent Literature 3 is known as a luminescent material used for a luminescent ink for coating film formation.
However, light emission efficiency of these ink compositions is not sufficient. An ink composition that makes it possible to achieve higher light emission efficiency is therefore desired.